


I'll watch anything as long it is with you.

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff, Lawyer Peter Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: Ever since Stiles was a kid and first hear his parent's story about how they met with their soulmark he couldn't wait until his showed up. He would always marvel how some day he would look down and see the first words his soulmate would say to him. His best friend Scott got his words when he was eight and ever since those words showed up he would carry at least four pens with him everywhere he went, waiting for the moment when someone asked  him to borrow one. The prettiest girls is school, Lydia, got hers when she turned ten and Stiles felt his first heartbreak when they weren't his words. That was also the year his mother got sick and the words on his father's lower left knee , written in his mother´s hand writing, began to fade. Stiles knew that when soulmates faded that that meant their soulmate was dead. That same year he went with his father when he went to a tattoo parlor to get his mother's first words tattooed onto him so they would stop fading.





	I'll watch anything as long it is with you.

Ever since Stiles was a kid and first hear his parent's story about how they met with their soulmark he couldn't wait until his showed up. He would always marvel how some day he would look down and see the first words his soulmate would say to him. His best friend Scott got his words when he was eight and ever since those words showed up he would carry at least four pens with him everywhere he went, waiting for the moment when someone asked him to borrow one. The prettiest girl is school, Lydia, got hers when she turned ten and Stiles felt his first heartbreak when they weren't his words. That was also the year his mother got sick and the words on his father's lower left knee, written in his mother's hand writing, began to fade. Stiles knew that when soulmates faded that that meant their soulmate was dead. That same year he went with his father when he went to a tattoo parlor to get his mother's first words tattooed onto him so they would stop fading.

At age twelve his words appeared on his right forearm. When he woke up in the morning the words were just a large black smug leading from his wrist to just above his elbow. He showed it to Scott when he got to school and to anyone who he saw. Everybody as excited for him, as everybody is when someone first gets their soulmarks. Well, except for Jackson, but that is because he is a douche to everyone. By the end of the day he could make out the first word, ´What´. It was written in such neat handwriting that his soulmate must be older than him. His words would be sloppily written on his soulmate's body since he was still working on his penmanship.

Stiles was so excited that night at dinner that he didn't even mind that his father had taken another all nighter at the police station, leaving his to make his own dinner once again. All Stiles could do was stare at him arm all night, his insomnia keeping him up. He knew he would have taken his pills to help his sleep, but his dad hasn't refilled his prescription let, and he didn't want to sleep anyway. He wanted to watch when the words on his arm formed until he could finally read it. Finally at 4:38 a.m. on Wednesday morning the words formed enough for him to read.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so stupid that you can't perform one simple task or walk correctly?" Stiles heart froze as he read the words over and over again, burning then unto his mind. The one person in the world that was supposed to love him more than anyone else we're going to say these things to him? What had he done to cause such an angry reaction? Stiles sat, frozen in place as he stared at the words. He hears the door close downstairs and hurries to lay down. As he lays down to pretend to be asleep, he can feel his tears running down his face. He shoves his face in his pillow to muffle his sobs.

The next morning he gets up and pulls on a plaid flannel and buttons the sleeves to cover his arm. He'll have to ask his dad if he can get more flannel shirts next time they go to the store. When he gets to school he ignores Scott's questions about his soulmark. Everyone that he told the day before came up to him throughout the day to ask what his mark said and as the day dragged on he kept getting more and more upset. The last straw was when he hear Jackson talking to Danny and a group of people.

"He probably doesn't even have a mark. He probably just smeared ink on his arm and told everybody it was a mark. Who would ever want to  be _his_ soulmate anyway." When he hear this he jumped out from behind the corner he was at and ran at Jackson, tackling him to the ground and started to hit him.

"I do have a soulmate!" Stiles yelled as he continued to hit Jackson. Out of the corner of his eye he can see teacher running down the hall towards them to stop Stiles, but he doesn't care. "They are going to love me and nothing you say can change that you jerk!" The teachers get there and pull Stiles off of a bleed Jackson. Stiles had broken his nose.

When the principle made him apologize, he said, "I'm sorry you are such a -------." He used a word he had heard his dad using when he was talking to people on the phone.

He got suspended from school for two weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Stiles is nineteen and on his way to his first day at the Hale Industries. He was going to he the assistant for the CEO of the company to help pay for college. Not that the full ride to Stanford didn't cover everything, but he knew his dad could always use the extra money. But so far his day had been horrible. The thunderstorm the night before had knocked out the power just long enough to reset his alarm clock and it didn't wake him up so he woke up to his phone chiming with a text from his new boss saying he wanted Stiles to bring a some fancy coffee to him when he showed up to work. Ten minutes before he was supposed to be there. Stiles had scrambled to get ready and left his apartment five minutes later, googling the closest coffee place that had whatever the hell Mr. Hale wanted.

When he got to the coffee shop there was already a huge line and when he finally got to the front, it took fifteen minutes to get the coffee. Not to mention that the coffee was searing hot and burnt his hand when some splashed over the side when they handed it to him.  He was twenty five minutes late when he finally arrived at the Hale Industry building. The elevator ride was exactly 47 seconds long, but to Stiles it felt like hours. Once the door opened he immediately ran out, but in his rush he didn't look and ran into someone in a fancy suit. He gasps as the still hot, but not burning like before, exploded between both of the men.

When Stiles looks up he sees that it is Peter Hale, his new boss who was wiping hot coffee from his face with his suit handkerchief. Stiles has never met him in person before, but when he as hired the lady he had talked to showed him a picture. When he first saw the picture Stiles had been captivated by Mr. Hale's blue eyes.  Mr. Hale finishes wiping his eyes and glares at Stiles with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so stupid that you can't perform one simple task or walk correctly?" Mr. Hale's voice cuts through Stiles like a knife through warm butter. Except that Stiles doesn't feel warm, be feels cold. His blood feels like ice in his veins and he can feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything. I'll just leave then." Stiles turns on his heel, but not before he sees Mr. Hale's head snap up at when Stiles said. Stiles runs to the door that is marked as the stairs and throws it open, running down them as fast as he can, leaving a trail of coffee behind him. Half way down the stairs he hears the door being thrown open again, followed by rapid footsteps. Stiles' tears haven't stopped and now he's sobbing and trying to catch his breath, which isn't that easy with how bad he is at running in the first place. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he slams into the door, flinging it open before sprinting through the lobby to the revolving doors. He pushes past a couple people and he shouts apologies behind his as one business looking lady is knocked down.

Once Stiles is through the doors and onto the streets he runs to his car. He looks behind him and doesn't see Mr. Hale so he slows to a jog to try and slow his breathing. He is still crying when he reaches his car a minute later. His entire life, he was hoping that his soulmate would have said that to him by accident, but Mr. Hale looked him straight in the eyes and told him those words that have caused so much pain is Stiles' life. Stiles throws his bag off of his shoulder and tosses it in the back of his jeep, muttering an apology when he hears it knock something over. He slams the door close and buried his head in his arms, leaning against the steering wheel. He knows he should probably drive away now, but if he tried he would probably crash with how blurry his vision is  from tears.

Suddenly there is a knock on Stiles´ window that makes him jump. When he looks up he sees Mr. Hale's coffee stained self standing outside his car, his blue eyes wide. Stiles quickly looks down and fumbles for his keys before trying to jam it in the ignition. When Mr. Hale sees what he is doing he starts pounding on the window again.

"Hey! Don't go. Please, I'd like to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean for that to be my first words to you." The expression that shows on Mr. Hale's face can only be described as horror stricken. ¨Oh, God that was on your body! I'm so sorry! When I read what you were to say to me I knew I was going to do something, but I didn't think it would be that bad.¨ He looked down and closed his eyes, hitting his head on Stiles´ window. Stiles looks at him and takes a deep breath before unrolling his window to stop him from hurting himself. Mr. Hale looks up at him and Stiles notices out his blue eyes shine  in the light.

"I will forgive you, if you take me out to dinner tonight, Mr. Hale." He is nodding before Stiles even finishes.

"Yes, we will go out to the best restaurant in the city. And please, call me Peter." Mr. Hale's-Peter's-smile is full of so much hope, Stiles can't help but smile himself.

"As long st they have curly fries, we could go anywhere." Peter's smile widens and he opens his mouth to say something, but before he can someone calls out for him, making him drop his smile. Stiles looks behind him and sees a brunette woman scowling as she walks towards them.

"Peter! You can't just leave the building whenever you want to. We have work to do." Peter rolls his eyes and Stiles glances between the two of them.

"Talia," Peter turns around to look at her, but doesn't leave the side of Stiles' jeep. "Dear sister of mine. First, I am the CEO so  I can do whatever I want. Second, I doubt anyone, not even Deucalion, would object to me leaving the office to chase after my soulmate." Stiles watches as Talia´s eyes widen in surprise and they dart to Stiles.

"This is your mate?"Stiles gives a small wave and he can feel his cheeks heating up.

"Yes, he was hired as my new assistant the other day and today was his first day. I'll be talking off the rest of the day to spend time with him. Inform Erica to move all my appointments and meetings to other days. Tell her to clear tomorrow too. I might not come in then either."

Talia nods and smiles at Peter and Stiles before moving to leave. She pauses and turns back to the pare.

“I’m happy for you Peter. Take care of the boy. You deserve someone to love you.” Talia send one more warm smile before disappearing back into the building.

“Well,” Peter turns back to Stiles with a smile. “Would you accompany me to the movies before dinner?” Stiles is nodding along before Peter even finishes and Peter smiles, opening the door to Stiles’ jeep, as if he expected Stiles to get out.

“Nope, if we are going on a date together, I’m going to drive.” Stiles smirks at Peter’s look of surprise.

“No offence, but I don’t think this uh, vehicle could make it to the end of the block. Let alone the movie theatre all the way across town.” Stiles narrows his eyes and grabs his door, slamming it shut.

“Get in and shut up. Roscoe might break down sometimes and be more duct tape then engine, but she had ever steered me wrong. Well, not since I fixed her steering wheel, but that is not the point.’ Peter shakes his head with a smile on his face and walks around the car to  get in the passenger seat. “We are totally watching the new Avengers movie, I hope you know that.”

“All watch anything as long as it is with you.” Stiles blushes, he never thought this would be how he met his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you liked it please! :)


End file.
